


Till Death Does Us Reunite

by Queenie18



Series: Angel/Demon Alec Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (it’s temporary), Alec Lightwood Dies, Alec is Parabatai with Raziel, Angel Alec Lightwood, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Dead Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mourning Magnus Bane, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Resurrected Alec Lightwood, Resurrection, Reunion, Soulmates, You heard me correctly, angel - Freeform, but fluff, outside pov, soulbond, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: “I have blessed you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane. From this point, you are no longer Alexander.” He stepped back and smiled briefly. “You are Aleksandria, Defender of the Shadows. Sworn protector of the Downworld.”—Or Alec becomes an Angel and is reunited with Magnus after he dies.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Angel/Demon Alec Lightwood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642672
Comments: 21
Kudos: 439





	Till Death Does Us Reunite

After the death of the Consul of the Clave, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, Raziel descended to Earth to visit the dead Shadowhunter.

He had a rather large interest in the Shadowhunter, had been for a number of years. He had known, without a doubt, that this was a man worthy of more than the fragile mortality offered as a Shadowhunter.

He found him standing by his now cold body, wrinkled and shrivelled even as he stood tall, youth once again apparent in his body.

“Alexander.” He spoke, slightly humoured when the man jumped and then widened his eyes when he saw him.

Raziel knew what he saw, silver wings, silver hair and eyes like molten metal - power thrumming in his veins as he glowed faintly. There was no doubt that the Shadowhunter recognised him.

To his benefit, he only nodded once and turned back to the dead body below him, collapsed after a peaceful night in his sleep. A mundane but serene way to die.

Raziel stood next to Alec, who was silent staring down at the body he once had inhibited. The man was aged, wrinkled and grey and yet, there was a strength within that fragilty, a flicker of the Shadowhunter he had once been.

“You can chose your own age now.” Razriel said, quietly as the man looked up at him, new pain in his eyes.

Alec opened his mouth and closed it, looking down at his hands to see clear, unspotted flesh.

“I don’t remember choosing.” He finally whispers, admiring the curves of his young body again.

Razriel smiled briefly and touched his shoulder. “You won’t. It’s a subconscious decision. If it helps, I can tell you’re in your twenty eight year old body as of now.”

Alec chuckled and smiled briefly, sorrow still evident in his face. The man had lived longer than any other Shadowhunter, he had experienced more of life than all of them.

“That was the best year of my life. I was married, Max was still alive and we had just adopted Rafael.” Alec admitted, more to himself than to Raziel.

Raziel sighed and waited for the man to glance at him again. “I have a job for you.”

Alec, intrigued, perked up and frowned lightly. Razriel shook his head and gestured when he saw the man’s husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane walk in.

That Warlock, demon blooded as he was, had somehow changed his view of Downworlders due to his constant devotion to Alec. It was obvious in his eyes, as he knelt by Alec’s withered body and cried big sobs, that Alec had meant everything to him.

There was no elegance to his mourning. Only raw, broken emotion as he clung to the body in the bed and rocked him slowly.

Alec, on the other hand, grasped his wedding ring, smiling at the sight of the man he loved. There was no resignation at the youthfulness of him nor of the life he would live without him. Instead, Alec seemed more accepting of death when he saw Magnus mourn him.

“You know,” Alec said, still watching his husband. “He asked me once about removing his immortality to grow old with me. It was the only fight we ever had after our wedding. We didn’t speak for five months.”

Raziel stared at the young face and the knowledgeable glint in the eyes that should not have been there for someone still so naive to the world. “Why did you fight?”

Alec laughed and twisted the ring as Magnus got up, dragging himself out of the room. “I refused to allow him to become mortal. He was furious, saying that he couldn’t live on without me.” There was a flush on his cheek as he tilted his head down. “I told him that his immortality made him who he was. I said he would move on and be happy, find love or I couldn’t be with him anymore. He kicked me out after that.”

Raziel didn’t often feel surprise, as old as he was. But Alec continued to surprise him, both by his dedication to the Shadow World or to his husband. The sacrifice it must have taken him, to tell someone you loved to move on, must have killed him. Though, Alec seemed to be in no pain.

Raziel had watched the man and his companions the moment Clarissa Fairchild used the wish to bring Johnathan Herondale back from death. He had taken a particular interest in the Lightwood boy and his progressive ways, his continued sacrifices and willingness to protect.

Raziel had seen him become Inquisitor, then Consul, all the while changing the rules of the Shadow World until Downworlders and Shadowhunters were treated equally. He removed discrimination toward sexuality, rewrote old rules. Raziel barely recognised the Clave now, sixty years later. It was a incredible change.

So Raizel coughed and looked into Alec’s gaze with a hard, though not cold look.

“I said that I had a job for you and I do.” When Alec nodded once and straightened, he continued. “Your dedication to my Shadowhunters and your achievements are extremely valuable to me. I need someone like that by my side.”

Alec blushed at the compliment but nodded again, ever the obedient Shadowhunter. Raziel steeped closer and leant close, kissing the man’s forehead lightly. Alec gasped when a thrum went through him, a spark lighting up inside.

“I have blessed you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane. From this point, you are no longer Alexander.” He stepped back and smiled briefly. “You are Aleksandria, Defender of the Shadows. Sworn protector of the Downworld.”

Aleksandria’s eyes opened widely when he felt a weight settle behind him, two ebony but yet, iridescent wings unfurling from his back. His eyes changed from light hazel to sapphire blue, his skin paling as he grew in beauty and power. Standing before Raziel was no longer a Shadowhunter but an Angel, beautiful and powerful.

Raziel bowed low, his silver wings stretched out wide. Aleksandria looked down at him in awe and wonder when he rose. “Welcome Aleksandria, to the brotherhood of the Angels.”

Aleksandria grinned then, a wholeness spreading through him. “It’s an honour.”

Raziel held his shoulders as he smiled in return. “No, the honour is mine.”

When Magnus walked back in, clutching a white suit to dress Alec’s dead body in, Raziel stepped back to give them space. Aleksandria’s face was softened with love, the emotion now making him glow as tears fell down his face that matched the ones on Magnus’.

“I shall miss him.” Aleksandria said though it wasn’t angry but accepting, he knew now that he was no longer alive and mortal. He was something more.

Raziel just chuckled lightly. “As an Angel, you are no longer dead.” 

When Aleksandria looked at him, blue eyes shimmering in hope and shock, Raziel nodded. “It’s uncommon, for Angels to reveal themselves but it happens. We are not soulless, most of us have mates. It is acceptable that he would be yours.”

Aleksandria tilted his head, turning back to watch Magnus dress his body. “I fear that this would be more painful for him than my death. It is one thing being a Shadowhunter, it is another being an Angel.” He grinned ruefully. “Old prejudices and all that.”

Raziel huffed. “I think you are denying how much that Warlock worships you. I don’t think he would refuse you much.”

Aleksandria just shook his head and looked up at the ceiling of the Institute, mouth still smiling. “That is true. I stand by my point though, I love him too much to have him attempt to accept this. Alexander Lightwood-Bane is dead. I’m not him anymore, am I?”

Raziel grasped his hand, the shudder of the Angelic bond echoing through them.

“You are not.”

He clasped Aleksandria hand tighter and made the Angel look at him, straight on. “It doesn’t matter, you cannot live without him. You will see that someday.”

So Aleksandria nodded and looked back a final time. “Maybe.” Then he sighed. “Take me away. I’ve been here long enough.”

Raziel nodded, saddened by his determination but not surprised. He knew, one day, Aleksandria would come for Magnus and he knew the Warlock would take him as he was.

—

It was sixty three years when Aleksandria finally gave up. They had been wandering the Angelic Lands with Raziel’s bonded mate, Uriel, when Aleksandria paused and sighed.

They both looked at him, at the shuffled feet and unsure face, one that had disappeared the moment he had become an Angel.

“You were right Raziel. I cannot be apart from him. I need to see him again.”

Raziel and Uriel chuckled and he stepped forward. “You don’t need my permission Aleksandria. Your Soul has been separated from him for long enough. You’re stubbornness, admirable as it is, has gone on for far too long.”

Uriel pulled him into a rough embrace, his ember red wings curling around him. “Go and get him Aleksandria.”

Aleksandria was grinning when he jumped up in the air, the light making the colours hidden in his wings glow like its own iridescent rainbow.

It seemed the Angelic Lands was about to welcome one more.

—

Raziel’s weakness was always his nosiness. Uriel scolded him about it over the years but he had always found himself unable to stop indulging. It was how he found Aleksandria and how he met Uriel, so he did not mind it.

So he waited in the shadows when he watched Aleksandria shudder as he stared Magnus’ hunched form, alcohol in hand as he mourned over Alexander’s grave.

Aleksandria was glamoured, looking mortal as he stepped forward, hesitant but still so determined.

“Magnus.” He said, his voice softer, smooth like water as it flowed, unable to hide the Angelic nature in it.

Magnus shot up, eyes wide like a cornered cat as he turned, shaking. Aleksandria looked terrified, cheeks flushed and hands wringing together.

“You’re not real.” Magnus whispered, disbelief in his eyes.

That snapped Aleksandria out of it, his brother’s eyes flashing with his firm stubbornness. “I’m real, it’s me Mags. I promise.”

Magnus dared a step forward and Raziel watched in interest as they seemed drawn together, their Souls begging for one another, to be reconnected.

“How?” He asked, his cat’s eyes taking Aleksandria in, his young body obvious.

Aleksandria rubbed his neck then, chuckling lightly. His eyes glowed blue for the barest second but Magnus saw it, his mouth opening.

“Well, uh... I.. um.”

He sighed and groaned and Raziel knew he was angry at his muteness, something he had never felt as an Angel. It seemed Magnus still brought that out of him. Their bond, their love, it had translated through death and it was almost beautiful to see his brother stutter like a mortal once more.

“Oh for the love of...” Aleksandria huffed and twirled his hands in the air, removing the glamour before Magnus, who looked seconds from fainting.

When he stood before the Warlock, his large ebony wings spread out fully, his eyes gleaming with power and devotion, Aleksandria grinned croakily and tilted his head slightly.

“When I died, I became an Angel.” He admitted and Magnus moved closer, something like awe and wonder on his face. It pleased Raizel, to see the steady acceptance.

“You’re... An Angel?” Magnus asked and Aleksandria nodded, still grinning.

“Raziel blessed me minutes after I died. I’m not Alexander anymore.” Aleksandria stepped forward, the final step and grabbed Magnus’ hands, eyes taking the Warlock in with lustful greed. “My name is Aleksandria. I’m the Defender of the Shadows and was made as the protector of the Downworld. I’m not dead Mags. I’m alive, I’m here.”

Magnus laughed then, joy lightening up his features as he pulled Aleksandria into a hug, embracing him in utter emotion as Aleksandria shuddered against him.

“You’re not mad or disgusted?” Aleksandria asked against his neck as he pulled him tighter, hands clinging at the blue shirt the Warlock wore.

Magnus snorted and moved back to hold Aleksandria’s face in between his hands, love making him seem mortal, less like the High Warlock, softening his features into something inexplainable. “I could never be mad at you, never. You are perfect darling. This is my dream, to have you again, in my arms. I have missed you so much.”

Aleksandria shook against him and blinked away tears, putting his hands on top of Magnus’. Raziel knew the moment was intimate and he would receive a scolding later, but he found himself unable to look away.

“I’ve missed you more Mags. It took me everything to not come down and kiss you with everything I had.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “Why didn’t you? You’re not breaking some Angelic Law are you Aleksandria?”

Aleksandria grinned at the sound of his name being spoken but crinkled his nose. “No. In fact, I was the one refusing to see you. Raizel and Uriel have been pestering me to do since the moment I was made.”

Magnus gasped. “Why?”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you, not so soon after I died. It might have been too much, me being an Angel. I was afraid.” Aleksandria admitted, grimacing but keeping Magnus’ hands against his face.

The Warlock shook his head and leant closer, their lips almost touching. “You accepted me as I was, Aleksandria. Now it is my turn to accept you. I love you, Aleksandria, Defender of the Shadows. I will always love you.”

Aleksandria laughed a sound of utter joy when he pushed forward, connecting their lips together in a kiss of passion and love. There was no gentleness in it, their lips clashing together in a burning intensity. Aleksandria moved his hands to curl into Magnus’ hair, the Warlock’s fingers against his hip and back, clawing at him.

Aleksandria gasped and Magnus used it to deepen the kiss, pushing against him so not one part of them did not touch. Aleksandria wings’ shook when Magnus spread a curious hand through them, the feathers no doubt sensitive against the fingers.

They stayed there, clinging at each other as gasps and moans were uttered, for what was longer than should of been possible. Eventually, Magnus had to pull back for air and belted out a laugh when Aleksandria admitted ruefully that he no longer needed air as he didn’t breath and was quite happy to continue kissing.

“So,” Aleksandria whispered, his hands still clinging at Magnus’ locks. “Are you ready for our forever? Because that’s what we have, if you want? We can have forever.”

Magnus just shook his head, kissing Aleksandria’s jaw, his cheeks, his ear which caused Aleksandria to make a whining noise in his throat. His wings fluttered like shivers on the spine and Raziel realised with faint amusement that his dear, prudish brother was rather turned on.

“I want it, I want our forever. I am yours Aleksandria Lightwood-Bane. I am yours for my immortal life.”

“And I am yours, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. I love you.”

And when Raziel moved away, finding their actions becoming too lustful, too passionate (he was curious, but that was too much, even for him) - he left Earth content to see his own mate again, knowing that Aleksandria had his happy ending now with the man he loved.

All was just in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh. I’m creating a series of Angel or Demon Alec.
> 
> Immortal Husbands = My drug
> 
> Comments are always appreciated of course :))
> 
> This is an old fic, so uhhhh.. might not be too good? Idk •___•


End file.
